


every little thing

by bumkey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumkey/pseuds/bumkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is horny. And pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every little thing

 

At exactly three o'clock in the morning, Seungcheol is nudged awake by a very loud, very frantic Jeonghan.

He's unresponsive - unconscious for the most part - but jerks awake when he receives a hard swat in the very center of his back. And, if he's being completely honest, it fucking  _hurt._ It leaves a white-hot stinging sensation on his bare flesh, but the most he can do is grunt and hope it expresses his pain enough for Jeonghan to fucking  _stop_  and let him sleep for a few more hours before bugging him or sending him on a two hour drive to get him  _that one fruit bowl we got at that one restaurant that one time._

But Jeonghan doesn't let up, which is kind of expected but also really  _really_ unfortunate.

"Cheollie," he hisses, then swats at Seungcheol's back some more when he remains indifferent; silent and unmoving. "Wake up."

Instead of replying like he knows he should, he remains still. Fake sleeping wasn't always effective, but it was definitely worth a shot. If he's lucky, Jeonghan will get tired of assaulting him and go back to sleep or, better yet, do whatever it is himself and allow Seungcheol to sleep in like any other person would on their day off. 

He doesn't - let up, that is. In fact, his hits are becoming less and less spaced out, one after another, leaving little time for Seungcheol's poor back to recover. 

" _Seungcheol."_

Jeonghan hits him one last time before letting out a defeated sigh, slumping against the pillows he propped against the headboard a few hours earlier. Seungcheol keeps telling him not to, or at least leave him a pillow so he doesn't wake up with a stiff neck, but Jeonghan insists he isn't capable of propping himself up on his own - which is a lie. He's perfectly capable of doing so; he's just a brat and enjoys making things harder than they actually are. 

Seungcheol almost lets out a sigh of his own - one of relief - but decided against it. That would blow his cover and potentially cause him to lose a few fingers - or a nut. Probably a  _physical_ nut, knowing Jeonghan. 

He snuffles against the sheets - _fucking Jeonghan_  - and tugs the blankets further up his body, allowing himself to drift off into a light sleep slash soon-to-be coma. 

And then Jeonghan speaks.

He shifts around before he does, fluffing his pillow, then falls back against them with a glare; Seungcheol can feel his eyes burning holes into the back of his head. "I just - like," he pauses, then shifts some more. Seungcheol tenses, bracing himself for another slap, but relaxes when he feels Jeonghan prop his chin on the back of his shoulder instead. "I just wanted a kiss or something. Belly rub."

"Liar." Seungcheol sighed and turned his head towards Jeonghan, too groggy and too tired to worry about his fake-sleeping facade any longer. 

Jeonghan pouts and swats him - either for teasing him or pretending to be asleep for so long. "I'm not a liar," he claims, although he's  _totally lying._ When he takes in Seungcheol's unamused expression, his pout only deepens. "I'm not! I do want a kiss - I just, you know, want other things too."

"Like what." It's hardly a question.

"Like," Jeonghan hums thoughtfully and wiggles around until he's able to slide under Seungcheol's arm without his round (six - nearing seven month) belly getting in the way. He presses his nose against the empty space between his nipples, fluttering his lashes exactly six times before continuing. " _Things_."

Seungcheol is wide awake at that. He props himself up with an elbow and shoots Jeonghan a look as if to say ' _seriously',_ then actually does. "Seriously?"

Jeonghan gapes, forehead creasing from the way he furrows his brows. He snakes a hand up Seungcheol's side and successfully pinches the sensitive area directly behind his armpit, then swats at it just because. "I'm fucking  _horny,_ you asshole, don't look at me like that."

"It's three in the morning," he hisses, missing the way Jeonghan's scowl morphs into something softer - desperate, with a hint of distress. He rolls his eyes and pulls the blanket over his lithe body and kisses his forehead. "Wait a few hours."

It's not the response he had been hoping for judging by the loud, voice-cracking whine he lets out. 

"But I want you to fuck me  _now,_ " he tugs at the hem of Seungcheol's sweats without the intention of removing them, extending his lower lip. He should be uglier in the morning, Seungcheol thinks to himself, running his thumb over the protruding lip. It's that very moment that Jeonghan decides to lick them, little tongue darting out and wetting Seungcheol's finger in the process. "Please?" 

Dick twitch. 

The bed is definitely whispering his name but he finds his resolve cracking slowly, slowly, until it shatters altogether - because his dick is calling out for Jeonghan, and even if he doesn't like to think with his dick, he's totally thinking with his dick right now.

Jeonghan notices first, lets out a pleased little giggle - fucking  _brat -_ and suckles on the pad of the thumb that Seungcheol had been too dazed to move from his lip. His eyes are trained on Seungcheol's, gazes locking. It's strangely hot - causes a light heat to brew in the pit of his stomach - and he makes a choked noise in the back of his throat when Jeonghan sucks in the entire limb. 

"Christ," he mumbles, forcing himself to look away long enough to push his sweats down. Jeonghan is certainly against the shift of attention, sinking his sharp little teeth into his thumb until he's got it all to himself again. "Don't be greedy, baby."

"I'm not greedy," Jeonghan's voice is muffled by his boyfriend's finger, but Seungcheol understands him all the same. "Just look at me."

"Don't I always?"

The answer is yes; Jeonghan couldn't deny it even if it were for the sake of an argument. When he ate, slept, laughed, brushed his hair and teeth or showered, (both admittedly because he couldn't do either himself anymore) Seungcheol was right there beside him, smiling like some weird frog or pretending to be annoyed when he was nothing but smitten. It didn't change the fact that Jeonghan liked the attention, though, and wanted more even when he had all of it. 

Jeonghan doesn't reply in the end, watching the elder undress himself and letting out little hums of approval each time a new area is exposed, toes pressing against the mattress. When he's finished, he positions himself between Jeonghan's legs and places a hand on each side of his head, then presses a kiss to his peachy lips. They taste sweet, and, surprisingly, nothing like morning breath. 

The kiss is lazy; slow, gentle, and exactly what Jeonghan wants -  _needs -_  first thing in the morning.His lips curved against Seungcheol’s as he laced his arms around his neck, tilting his head and effectively deepening the kiss. It’s only then that Seungcheol decided to break the kiss, tugging at Jeonghan’s lip in the midst of pulling away.

Jeonghan doesn’t open his eyes but he whines, hands falling to his shoulders but gripping firmly all the same. He would chase him if he could, but he can’t – he doesn’t have the leverage, or the energy. So he settles for pouting, which has proven to be a successful last resort.

Seungcheol smirks. “What?”

“Kiss me again.”

He kisses his cheek. Then his nose, then his chin. Then his Adam’s apple – perfectly rounded and only a little sharp – and shoulder blade. But it isn’t enough – Seungcheol is more than aware. It’s probably his intention, anyway, to tease and deprive Jeonghan for thinking that waking him up in the middle of a pleasant slumber for his personal satisfaction was okay.

Jeonghan doesn’t bother protesting. He’s stuck on his back like a turtle (or a roach) so, in the end, there wasn’t anything else he could do besides whine, pout, and swat – which he couldn’t even do with Seungcheol being so out of reach. He just lays back and takes it. It’s not as bad as it sounds.

Seungcheol's working at his neck now, leaving hot, wet open mouthed kisses against his skin. It's slow and gentle because, after all, it's still three in the morning. Jeonghan keens, tilting his head to allow him more access - and that's when the elder bites down, sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh and sucking offensively. 

The youngest arches his back a little - he's still very pregnant - and whimpers when his cock presses against his boyfriend's thigh, both of his legs coming to wrap around that one leg. He doesn't stop there, bucking his hips frantically, searching for more friction. He's always been sensitive, but even more so with his hormones all over the place. 

Seungcheol glances up at him, lifting a brow curiously. He shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was; Jeonghan always found a way to please himself.

“Already hard, huh?” He murmurs, lessening his kisses to dry pecks. He had painted the skin with dark hickeys that stood out against his naturally tanned skin, leaving little room for others. Soaking his parched lips, he lifted himself up and pressed his index finger to Jeonghan’s pouty lips. “Suck.”

Jeonghan took the finger into his mouth without a complaint, sucking on the longer limb with a content hum. Seungcheol pressed it against his tongue and held back a moan when he decided to twirl his tongue instead, adding obscene sucking noises to the mix.

Jesus.

His hips haven’t stopped moving, the frantic bucking reduced to a sloppy grind, his hard – and clothed – cock prominent against Seungcheol’s thigh. It’s still hot, though, having Jeonghan to the point of desperation without doing much of anything.

“Let me help you, baby,” Seungcheol whispers, nipping at the area behind Jeonghan’s ear. He moves his free hand to his hip and grips him until he stills his hips, then guides him into precision, focusing more on his actual cock instead of his inner thigh. “There we go.”

Jeonghan lets out a long moan, one an octave or two higher than his usual voice. He’s mostly doing it by himself now but he presses Seungcheol’s hand against his hip anyway, because he doesn’t want him to stop holding him. “Mm,” his breath hitches slightly. “S’good, daddy.”

Seungcheol hums in acknowledgment. He lets Jeonghan grind for a little, relishing in the soft little noises he lets out, before tightening his hold on his hip and forcing him to still again. Even then, he doesn't protest - probably too dazed. 

He moves his leg from between Jeonghan's thighs and sits himself up, helping the pregnant man into a seated position as well. He's still having a hard time holding himself up, though, and for once Seungcheol is thankful for the pile of pillows that support his back. 

Seungcheol reaches over and brushes Jeonghan's hair out of his face, the blonde locks sticking to his wet skin. He was sweating even while the room was cold. The older man grinned at him and kissed the back of his hand gently, then pulled back. 

"Want me to take those off for you?" He asked, referring to his plaid pajama bottoms. They're clinging to his skin a little, and he figures it might be a nuisance. 

Jeonghan nods once; short. "Please," he mumbles, pressing his hands to the mattress to offer him some help as he lifts his hips. "M'hot."

That he is. Seungcheol helps him remove his bottoms, kissing one of his kneecaps and a swollen ankle in the process. He has a pretty _everything._

Jeonghan extends his arms after Seungcheol comes back up, and he takes the hint in no time. Cautious of his belly, he places two hands beneath his thick thighs and hoists him into his lap - technically his thigh. Once he's settled in, he reclines the boy's upper body until it's flush against the pillow again, then adjusts his leg between Jeonghan's legs. Once it's snug and well-fitting, he grabs onto his hips and kisses his wet forehead. 

Jeonghan purrs happily and grips Seungcheol's shoulders once more, circling his hips. It's better this way: his cock pressed to Seungcheol's knee in a way that should hurt, but instead feels like _heaven._ He tosses his head back and shuts his eyes, lips parting and allowing tiny pants of pleasure pass through them as he recollects his former pace, adding in a few bounces here and there. 

He looks so pretty like this: swollen lips and a face flushed red, silently begging for Seungcheol's cock. Too pretty, even. It's not healthy for Seungcheol or Seungcheol's cock, which remained hard, leaking, and neglected. It was okay, though. He could wait. Somewhat, anyway. 

He finds himself sliding two of his fingers right back into Jeonghan's mouth, giving him something something to suck on while he busied himself. He wouldn't lie, though - it didoffer him some relief, having such a pretty boy suck on his fingers all...pretty-boy like. 

"Feels good," he repeated, his blonde hair becoming messier even without him touching it. Still, he's gorgeous. He adds a little pressure as he rides his thigh - _kneecap -_  and whines high in his throat. "It f-feels so _good_ , daddy, _fuck._ "

He would've came if it weren't for the fact that Jeonghan would have him castrated. 

"I know, baby," is what he settles for, his free hand snaking up the front of Jeonghan's shirt - which, come to think of it, closely resembles one of his own - to rest on his chest. He spreads his fingers and allows one of the calloused pads to brush across one of his perky nipples just once. Jeonghan's noises become a little airy, so he does it again just for fun. "You like that?"

Jeonghan nods quickly, hips jerking sloppily. He was definitely close, jaw slackened and eyes hooded, and the stimulation of his nipples only barreled him closer. He was no longer sucking on the fingers in his mouth, but kept them there just because, his tongue flicking against them every now and then. 

"Not so soon, pup," Seungcheol drawls out, thrusting his fingers further into his mouth. He bounces his knee once, twice, then gives his nipple a little tug. Jeonghan whines, then grinds a bit faster. "Haven't even got my cock out yet and you're already about to cum." 

Jeonghan dips his head down, hiding his face; his cheeks were pink, and it wasn't because of the sex - it was his stupid pet-names and sex talk and _everything_ Seungcheol did in general. 

His hips stutter as he comes to a stop, eyes glistening, chest heaving. He was really, _really_ close. But Seungcheol had basically offered his cock, and Jeonghan would much rather get off with it up his ass rather than ride his kneecap. 

"Patience," Seungcheol tsks before Jeonghan even says anything, hooking his thumbs in his boxers and successfully removing them. He tosses them aside then moves between Jeonghan's legs again, using both of his thighs support Jeonghan's own. "Where's the lube?" 

Jeonghan blinks, then points to the nightstand. Indeed say the lube, uncapped with a noticeable amount missing. Seungcheol shoots him a look, and Jeonghan bites his lip. 

The little minx. 

Seungcheol grabs the lube and squirts a bit onto his fingers, then some on Jeonghan's. He liked to do it himself before Seungcheol did - something about being the first to touch himself _there,_ and not anywhere else. He had a weird boyfriend, perhaps. 

Jeonghan wiggled around and quietly thanked Seungcheol when he pushed his thighs upward for better access, then pressed two cold, slick fingers against his hole. His head lolled back immediately. Seriously, his hormones were _not_ joking around. 

"You've got such a pretty hole, baby boy," Seungcheol commented, nodding approvingly. He did, though. Really. "Can't wait to get inside of you."

"You didn't want to before," Jeonghan mumbled, glaring at Seungcheol through his lashes. He was too fucked out - even without being fucked - to look even remotely intimidating. He looked like more of a grumpy puppy-cat. "Asshole." 

"I was tired," Seungcheol chuckled in amusement, leaning over to kiss his jaw gently. It was true; everyone was tired at three am. 

"You should want me even when you're tired," Jeonghan thrusted his fingers angrily, doing little to properly prep himself. Honestly, if they had ever left the _real_ prepping up to him, he'd be paralyzed from the waist down with a ripped anus. "I'm precious, right? S'what you said." 

"You are precious," he sighed, rolling his eyes. They were still on Jeonghan's fingers, though, watching the two slim fingers thrust and in out of his tight, tight hole. _God,_ he wanted it to be him. So, so badly. "Do we really have to have this conversation right now?" 

Jeonghan huffed and spread his legs further, twisting his fingers until they dropped from his still tight hole, then huffed again. That's all he ever did - huff, puff, pout, and moan. And not just when it came to sex. "Fine," he grumbled, narrowing his eyes; glaring. That faded away faster than it came, Jeonghan reaching up and slapping Seungcheol's shoulders with both hands - even the one that was still soaked with lube. "Come on, I'm ready." 

"No, you aren't," Seungcheol deadpanned, recoating his own fingers. They were still a little wet, but it was better safe than sorry. He used his dry hand to angle his hips up again, then repositioned the pillows behind him so that he would be somewhat propped, but could roll onto to his side without hassle. "Come on, spread." 

Jeonghan lifted his leg up and placed a swollen ankle on Seungcheol's shoulder, propping his head up with a hand. Oddly enough, it was still comfortable for him. "Your cock is red," he pointed out, reaching down to poke at Seungcheol's very red, very sore cock. "Lame. You should take care of that."

"You're the reason it's like that," Seungcheol snipped, swatting at Jeonghan's hand as he slipped one of his fingers between his cheeks. "Don't touch it, dumbass." 

"Don't call me a dumbass," Jeonghan gaped, wiggling around until he could look up at Seungcheol properly, a glare reclaiming his features. "You're so mean to me - be _nice._ " 

"I'm nice all the time," he replied, even though he wasn't. He faked sleep just to avoid talking to him and insults him at least three times a day - but it was a very mutual thing between the two of them, so Jeonghan was just as guilty. 

"Liar," Jeonghan exclaimed, pinching Seungcheol's side until the skin had turned red, then slapped it. "You called me an under-grown pipsqueak last night, but we're the same height!" 

Okay, that was true. But in his defense, it was Jeonghan who decided he needed a chair to get the pop tarts from the top of the fridge - as if 177 centimeters of height wasn't enough. 

Seungcheol should shove his fingers back in his mouth to shut him up but instead he settles for silence, slipping his index finger passed the walls of Jeonghan's hole. It's a tight fit, just like it always is, but he manages to get to his knuckle. 

"You suck at this," Seungcheol mumbles, referring to, once again, the art of proper preparation. It's as if he hadn't even touched himself. "And you wonder why I don't let you do it by yourself." 

He wraps his free hand around his cock, thumb grazing over the head slowly. Jeonghan clenches on his finger but he relaxes afterwards, and Seungcheol is able to slide his finger in further. It's still tight, but it's loose enough for him to work with. He strokes his cock a few times and squeezes around the shaft, then slips in his second finger. 

Jeonghan's body jerks forward, his toes curling inward. He runs his tongue across his lower lip before taking it between his teeth and biting down. It feels good, Seungcheol's thick fingers working in and out of him, and so much better than it would've if he had done it on his own. 

Seungcheol scissors his fingers, spreading him out to where it wouldn't hurt him - too much, anyway - if he were to shove his cock inside of him at any given moment. His hand drops from his cock and he reaches over to grab one of Jeonghan's instead, placing it on his own. He doesn't need any guidance, stroking Seungcheol's cock slowly and lazily as he continues moving his fingers. 

"I'm good," Jeonghan speaks up a few minutes later. He's stretched now, his hole soft and pliable. He yawns - probably a little tired - and squeezes Seungcheol's cock, then uses his thumb to smear the bead of precum that collects near the head. "M'ready." 

Seungcheol kisses one of his calves and removes his fingers, wiping the excess lube on his cock. It's not enough to coat it entirely, so he adds another layer, allowing Jeonghan to spread it himself. Once the lube is recapped and out of the way, he discards it, tossing it somewhere on the bed and wraps a hand around the bend of Jeonghan's knee. 

Jeonghan is lax now, the hair that's not sprawled across his face forming a halo around his head. Half of his face is tucked into one of the pillows and his hand hand is underneath his round belly, rubbing the underside slowly. It's the only time he's ever gentle - when he's handling their unborn child. 

"Stop staring at me," Jeonghan mumbles, blinking his eyes open. He shoots Seungcheol a look, but the elder just laughs and presses a kiss to the side of his face. In return, his face flushes three shades and closes his eyes again. "Dick."

Seungcheol rolls his eyes and guides his cock to Jeonghan's hole, tapping the head against his rim a few times. He stops when Jeonghan shifts. "You good?" 

Jeonghan shrugs. "No," he admits, continuing to rub his belly. The baby is asleep now, probably, because they haven't kicked in a while. "My leg is cramping."

"You have to tell me these things," Seungcheol sighs and places his leg back down, moving to massage his thigh immediately after. "You wanna be on top, baby?" 

Jeonghan opens an eye and hums thoughtfully, then uses Seungcheol's shoulders to tug himself up again. "Yes," he hmphs, grinning with his teeth on show.  _Too fucking pretty._ "I want to ride you. Help me up."

He slaps Seungcheol's shoulders until the elder lowers himself to the mattress instead, and keeps the grin on his face until he's straddling him - with Seungcheol's assistance, of course. He likes it: being in charge of his own pleasure _and_ Seungcheol's all at once. It's liberating, kind of. 

Jeonghan reaches behind him and guides his boyfriend's cock to his hole, pushing his hips back. The head of it presses against his rim and he mewls, then lowers himself the rest of the way down. Hands grip his waist without seconds to spare, and he finds himself grinding back and forth on top of Seungcheol before he even has time to adjust. Not that he's complaining - he kind of likes the pain. 

He rocks his hips back and forth slowly, pressing both of his hands to Seungcheol's chest. His cock hits all the right places, and it's hard for him not to go crazy, to bounce on his cock until he gets the relief he's craving; chasing all night. 

Seungcheol is cradling his belly now, supporting it so Jeonghan doesn't have to. His eyes are trained on Jeonghan. His lips are bitten to swollen perfection, pink and moist, hair wet and sticky against his flushed skin. He's still got his shirt on, but it's bunched up to expose his little nipples. Seungcheol wants to touch them - kiss and lick them, maybe, and tug on them with his teeth. So he does, reaching up and pressing a thumb to one of the buds.   

Initially, Jeonghan doesn't react. He's too busy taking eight inches of cock to notice the placement of his hand, grinding slowly. Seungcheol then flicks the pad of his thumb against it, then tweaks it with just that. _Then_ he notices it, and lets out a desperate little whine. 

" _Cheollie_ ," he hisses, but doesn't make any move to stop him. In fact, he moves faster, enjoying the squelch of the lube every time Seungcheol's cock shifts inside of him. " _Cheollie, Cheollie, Cheollie_." 

It defintely isn't 'daddy', but it's arousing all the same. 

Seungcheol rubs his pregnant belly slowly with a single hand, letting out low grunts of his own as he bucks his hips up into Jeonghan's, sending his cock deeper inside of him. He isn't aiming for his prostate - not yet - but it feels good all the same. 

"That's it, baby," Seungcheol grunts, fucking into him roughly. It contrasts perfectly with Jeonghan's lazy but frantic grinding, and they're both benefiting from it. "Ride daddy's cock."

Jeonghan's body jerks forward. Seungcheol figures he had reached his orgasm already, but then he actually _does_ start bouncing, the task being much easier with him supporting the weight of his belly.    

"Oh, _fuck,"_ Seungcheol's mouth falls open as he watches his slim boyfriend move on top of him. Their skin slaps together loudly each time he lifts and drops himself onto his cock, impaling himself deeper and deeper each time. "Fucking _shit,_ kitten."

Jeonghan is louder now, moans more of a scream than anything else. It's overwhelming, his sensitive body being pleased in so many ways at once. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he stills on top of Seungcheol, nails digging into his chest. 

Seungcheol doesn't move him, instead angling his hips so he actually does hit his prostate head on. It was a bad move in terms of sound control - because, now, Jeonghan actually _is_ screaming, yelling Seungcheol's name in their small apartment. The same one that had walls thinner than a shower curtain. 

He shoves two fingers into his mouth to muffle the sound, but instead he gets bitten. He doesn't remove them, though, knows he means no harm, and keeps them there. Jeonghan tries to suck on them the best he can with a cock fucking into him, but it's all just a mess of tears and saliva. 

"Daddy," he sniffles, voice hushed and wavering around his fingers. His eyes are bloodshot, and he's got tears streaming down his cheeks. He's so overwhelmed and so, so breathtaking. "Daddy, I wanna lay down." 

"Hmm?" Seungcheol stops thrusting and removes his fingers from his mouth. His brows shoot upward as Jeonghan lets out a loud whine, chasing his fingers with an open mouth. "What is it, baby?"

He doesn't reply, fingers wrapped firm around Seungcheol's wrist. He guides the limbs back to his mouth and suckles on them immediately, slumping over on top of him. "My back hurts," he drawls out, though it's hard to understand with his fingers in his mouth. "Lay me down." 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes - he was the one that wanted to get up there in the first place. But he doesn't voice his complaints, handling the boy with care as he flips them over. Soon enough, he's right back to where they started: Jeonghan propped up against the pillows and Seungcheol snug between his thighs. 

He doesn't waste any time guiding his cock back to his stretched out hole, pushing the entire thing in without a pause.  He tosses his head back once he's bottomed out, groaning loudly. He was still so tight. 

Jeonghan reaches down and places his hands on Seungcheol's hips as he begins thrusting, his smooth legs coming to wrap around Seungcheol's back. He keeps his head thrown back against the pillows, his back aching too much for him to bother trying to bug Seungcheol or kiss his neck - no matter how tempting. 

" _Jesus_ ," Seungcheol groans, voice deep and husky. He pushes himself deeper inside of Jeonghan, thrusts slow but powerful, slamming directly against his prostate. "Always so tight for me, huh?" 

Jeonghan whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut, his toes curling behind Seungcheol's back. _God,_ he wants more - he wants so _much more_ , but he doesn't if he can take any more than what he's already got. He pushes his hips down against Seungcheol's cock and lets out a loud cry, fresh tears pooling behind his eyelids, only a few droplets escaping. 

"Don't you dare cum." 

Jeonghan whined, but nodded obediently. So much for being in charge. 

He wasn't much of a talker during sex, something Seungcheol had realized a long time ago, but his noises and body language were always enough for him to understand what he wanted. And, right now, he wanted to cum. 

"Look at you, Hannie," Seungcheol smirked, sliding a hand back up his shirt to continue his assault on his nipples. Jeonghan wailed at this, hips catapulting against Seungcheol's. "Crying over cock now, are we?" 

_"Stop,"_ Jeonghan's body began to tremble in Seungcheol's hold, and he opened his eyes. Tear drops had collected on his lashes, his cheeks wet and rosy - he looked like a wrecked porcelain doll, truthfully, but it was obvious stopping was the last thing he wanted. 

"Why would I do that, baby?" Seungcheol played along, although the boy looked on the verge of a mental - or physical - breakdown. "Woke me up for cock and you can't even take it?" 

" _Can_ take it," Jeonghan sniffled, glaring at his older boyfriend. He dug his nails into his hip bones and pulled him in deeper, but his vocal chords betrayed him when Seungcheol finally sped up, letting out high pitched mewls and shouting his name as he slammed into his already throbbing backside. " _Daddy, no, I can't -"_

"Take it?" Seungcheol challenged raising a brow. It was one hell of a challenge, too - how could an oversensitive pregnant man, the same one who once came from having his thighs stroked, hold in an orgasm when he's being fucked like this? 

"I just wanna _cum,_ daddy."

Seungcheol removed the hand on his chest and grabbed Jeonghan's jaw instead, forcing him to look him in the eye. "You're gonna take daddy's cock, and you're not going to cum until he says so. Do you understand?" 

Tee tears were rolling freely now, dripping down his chin and wetting the shirt that _definitely didn't belong to him,_ but he nodded quickly anyway. He understood. 

"Good boy," Seungcheol hummed, then pushed his cock the rest of the way in. He listened to Jeonghan moan, the way his voice cracked when he pushed all the way in, and got whiny and high pitched when he pulled out. He was a little cock slut. "Don't wanna wake the neighbors, do we?"

Jeonghan shook his head. The last time that happened, Jeonghan nearly got them evicted. He had yelled at the culprits for an hour straight, going on and on about how _he_ _had needs and a hard cock that needed to be taken care of._ It was Seungcheol that convinced them not to file a complaint, because three strikes _did_ mean eviction. 

"Wanna suck on my fingers some more?" Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan didn't reply, but he gladly welcomed the fingers into his mouth, removing one hand from his waist to hold his wrist in place. It was a pregnant-people thing, probably, sucking on things the way he did. 

His hips were moving slower than before, but it felt good all the same. Jeonghan was no longer scraping his manicured nails against his waist but instead pressing the pads into the marks he had created, as if it were a silent apology. Seungcheol accepted, then picked up his pace. 

It was a good thing he had his fingers to suck on, because Seungcheol could feel the vibrations of the would've-been shouts against his digits, and they were intense. But Jeonghan was doing a good job of keeping quiet, so Seungcheol wasn't going to deprive him of a good fuck. 

He was slamming into the boy moments later, his hips slapping against his ass quickly, roughly, and exactly the way Jeonghan had wanted to. Jeonghan, who had his head thrown back and neck exposed, was still crying, his pretty cock laying hard and leaking against his stomach. 

Seungcheol rolls his hips against Jeonghan's and cradled his belly with his free hand, delicate touches strongly differing from his brutal pace. 

He doesn't realize he's biting down on Seungcheol's fingers until the raven hisses and wiggles the throbbing limbs, slapping his thigh, scolding silently. It does nothing to stop Jeonghan, who continues to bite and suck on his fingers to muffle himself as he's being fucked into, both hands flying back to his waist to pull him in deeper. Before he can stop himself, he's already coming undone, pink cock spurting little droplets of cum on his stomach. 

Jeonghan sobs as Seungcheol continues slamming into him long after his orgasm wore off, fingers twitching and digging into his flesh roughly. There's probably marks there, now, and a little blood. 

"Hurts," he gasps out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. But even if it does hurt, it feels good at the same time. He can't tell if he wants to cum again, or if he wants to roll over and make Seungcheol spoon him until he falls asleep.  

Luckily, Seungcheol is cumming inside of him before the pain actually becomes unbearable, pulling his hips down against his cock before slumping over, nose nuzzled into his hair. They're both panting, Seungcheol from his orgasm and Jeonghan from his recovering pain.      

They stay like that for a while, kind of an unspoken snuggle-type thing, just listening to each other breathe. But of course, Jeonghan ruins the moment by slapping Seungcheol's hips, wiggling beneath him until the elder has no choice but to roll off of him. 

"Don't do that again," Jeonghan scolds, too lazy and worn out to roll on his side and look at Seungcheol properly. "You almost killed me!" 

Seungcheol isn't even sure what he's going off about, but he nods anyway. Honestly, he would rather go back to bed and ignore Jeonghan's rant, but he kind of wanted to hold him - no matter how _annoying_  he got. 

"Alright, bub," he rolled his eyes and lifted his arm up. It only took a few moments before Jeonghan had shimmied over, snuggling underneath his arm. It didn't matter that his shirt was covered in his own cum. 

"Apologize to me," he demanded, using his thumb and forefinger to twist Seungcheol's nipple. The elder yelped, then slapped his backside. "Don't hit me!" 

"Shut up, you fucking brat," Seungcheol grunted, rubbing his nipple. Jesus _Christ_ , for someone so lazy, he had a lot of strength. "Go to bed."

"You go to bed," Jeonghan sniffled, continuing to glare at his boyfriend. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

Seriously. 


End file.
